


Subject: Talk To Me

by aschicca



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Emails, M/M, post-513, read the subject lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aschicca/pseuds/aschicca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> You don’t want to actually talk to me, fine, I’ll be emailing you. Every day. Every hour, if I have to. Don’t think for one second that I won’t.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject: Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Important, please read!** This story is just a long string of emails between Brian and Justin. You will need to read ALL the subject lines, for each email, otherwise you'll miss half of the fic!
> 
> This story is transalted in Russian, here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4082922. Thank you to d_firefly!

**To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** Talk to me  
**Date:** Friday, March 14th, 11.42 a.m.

Brian,  
Stop it. It’s not funny. It’s been two months now. Two whole months. Talk to me! Answer you fucking phone, text me back, WRITE TO ME!  
I’m waiting.

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** TALK TO ME  
**Date:** Friday, March 14th 7.39 p.m.

Brian,  
Would you just fucking talk to me? I won’t stop pestering you, you know. I won’t be ignored. You don’t want to actually talk to me, fine, I’ll be emailing you. Every day. Every hour, if I have to. Don’t think for one second that I won’t.  
Talk. To. Me.

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** Fucking talk to me  
**Date:** Saturday, March 15th 2.10 p.m.

Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me.

Are you annoyed, yet? ‘Cause I can go on. And on. And fucking on.

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** Fucking talk to me, you asshole!  
**Date:** Saturday, March 15th 2.40 p.m.

It’s raining here today. Hate the fucking rain. My shift at the diner starts in an hour and I’ll be soaking wet by the time I get there. How funny is it that I came to New York to follow my dreams and be an artist and instead I’m working in a fucking diner, serving burgers and fries? Again? I’m not really complaining because the work’s not that hard and I have plenty of time to paint, but I miss Deb. And Kiki-the-waitress-formerly-Kenny-the-waiter (yes I wrote it like that to piss you off. Did it work?)

I fucking hate the fucking rain. I hate it just as much as I love New York. And I do love it, Brian. But I miss Deb. And Daphne. And my mom. Even Molly. I miss them all.  
I miss you. Asshole. Talk to me.

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** T.A.L.K. T.O. M.E.  
**Date:** Sunday, March 16th 3.00 a.m.

Are you home? I am. It’s 3.00 a.m. we’re supposed to be home by three, remember? So are you? Home?

Good night, Brian.

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** tALk To mE  
**Date:** Sunday, March 16th 10.07 a.m.

I’m eating pancakes. I’m thinking about Gus. How is he? Did you hear from Lindsay, yet? We should really think about going up to Toronto to visit them. I want to eat pancakes with Gus.  
And yes, I said WE because WE are still a WE and WE will go to see Gus together, and soon. WE Brian, get it? Even if you don’t fucking talk to me.

You asshole.

 **To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** RE: tALk To mE  
**Date:** Sunday, March 16th 11.30 a.m.

Your grammar is atrocious.

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** OMG  
**Date:** Sunday, March 16th 11.35 a.m.

Did you just reply to me?

 **To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** RE: OMG  
**Date:** Sunday, March 16th 11.37 a.m.

I don’t know. Did I?

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** You’re actually TALKING to me!  
**Date:** Sunday, March 16th 11.39 a.m. 

You did! You so did! You so care about me! You love me sooooooo much! 

**To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** Do you need to change the subject line every single time?  
**Date:** Sunday, March 16th 11.41 a.m.

Shut the fuck up.

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** YEP!  
**Date:** Sunday, March 16th 11.42 a.m.

Make me!

 **To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** You’re exhausting.  
**Date:** Sunday, March 16th 11.45 a.m.

Gus is fine. Apparently, he loves it there. To quote Lindsay: he’s perfectly settled in. Isn’t it nice? Both my sons perfectly settled in somewhere else, and loving it. 

**To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** I’M NOT YOUR FUCKING SON!  
**Date:** Sunday, March 16th 11.47 a.m.

Do you serve booze in that nice little pity party you’re throwing yourself? Is there pot?

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** Sorry  
**Date:** Sunday, March 16th 1.00 p.m.

That was harsh, wasn’t it? But Brian, seriously, stop bullshitting. So Gus loves Toronto and I love New York. Big fucking deal. In what way precisely does this mean we don’t love you just as much? 

**To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** It’s no use ignoring me  
**Date:** Sunday, March 16th 2.00 p.m.

Do you want me to start writing the words “talk to me” over and over again? Because I will, you know?

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** See?  
**Date:** Sunday, March 16th 2.03 p.m.

Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me. Talk to me.

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** I could go on…  
**Date:** Sunday, March 16th 2.04 p.m.

…and on, and on, and on, and on, and… This is actually fun!

 **To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** RE: I could go on…  
**Date:** Sunday, March 16th 2.05 p.m.

You really don’t have anything better to do? Really?

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** Nope  
**Date:** Sunday, March 16th 2.07 p.m.

There’s nothing better to do than annoy the hell out of you. Nothing. Oh, and also? I got you to reply to me again! I fucking rule!

 **To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** RE: Nope  
**Date:** Sunday, March 16th 2.10 p.m.

You do realize you’re not seventeen anymore, don’t you?

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** And?  
**Date:** Sunday, March 16th 2.15 p.m.

You do realize that you can actually type numbers instead of whole words, right? So pretentious, Mr. Kinney. Makes me hard. 

**To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** RE: And?  
**Date:** Sunday, March 16th 2.16 p.m.

How hard?

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** VERY hard  
**Date:** Sunday, March 16th 2.17 p.m.

Should I send you a picture?

 **To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** Yes  
**Date:** Sunday, March 16th 2.18 p.m.

Why stop at one?

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** How about 3?  
**Date:** Sunday, March 16th 2.21 p.m.

[IMG001.jpeg.]  
[IMG002.jpeg.]  
[IMG003.jpeg.]

 **To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** Well  
**Date:** Sunday, March 16th 2.32 p.m.

I think I’m beginning to see the point of this email exchange after all.

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** I repeat: I rule  
**Date:** Sunday, March 16th 2.33 p.m.

Knew you’d see it my way.

*** 

**To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** My cock  
**Date:** Wednesday, April 9th 10.00 a.m.

I’m so fucking inspired right now. I think I’m going to be painting all day long. Or at least until I have to go to work. This will be a good fucking day!

 **To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** RE: My cock  
**Date:** Wednesday, April 9th 10.10 a.m.

Why the fuck would you use a subject line like that and then blab about paintings? Unless you plan on painting your cock. If you are, maybe I can finally have a suitable replacement for the naked guy painting at the loft.

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** Ok, then. YOUR cock.  
**Date:** Wednesday, April 9th 10.14 a.m.

Brian. When I paint a cock it’s usually yours, you know that. The subject line was a clever way to be sure you’d read my email as soon as you’d get it. Worked, didn’t it? JT scores again!

 **To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** You twat  
**Date:** Wednesday, April 9th 10.15 a.m.

You do realize that I’m at Kinnetik, right? You’re distracting me. Even worse, you promise cocks and deliver paintings. I’m ashamed of you, Sunshine.

To clarify: My subject line is in no way a suggestion for a painting. Ugh.

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** HA!  
**Date:** Wednesday, April 9th 10.16 a.m.

Come visit me next weekend and I promise I’ll deliver cocks. And asses. And mouths. Deal?

 **To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** Deal  
**Date:** Wednesday, April 9th 10.18 a.m.

Now go paint, Picasso.

*** 

**To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** The good news is: I don’t have a concussion.  
**Date:** Friday, April 25th 7.08 p.m.

I do have a cut above my left eyebrow and it did bleed a whole lot but the doctors assure me: I don’t have a concussion. I’m actually home now. Thank fuck since spending the entire day in the ER was such a fucking bore. Anyway, home now and not concussed! No need to worry.

 **To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** RE: The good news is: I don’t have a concussion.  
**Date:** Friday, April 25th 7.21 p.m.

What the fuck are you talking about? What happened to your head? Talk to me, you little shit!

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** You said talk to me!  
**Date:** Friday, April 25th 7.25 p.m.

I was helping Josh putting up shelves. He lost his grip and hit me on the head with one. I have a cut, it bled, we went to the ER, they took 3000 different tests and then told me I’m fine. Need rest and that’s it. I’m really fine, Brian. Don’t freak out.

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** Are you freaking out?  
**Date:** Friday, April 25th 8.00 p.m.

Why aren’t you replying to me?

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** Brian?  
**Date:** Friday, April 25th 8.15 p.m.

You can’t be pissed at me! I’m the victim here! The injuried party! Brian!

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** Oh god not again  
**Date:** Friday, April 25th 9.00 p.m.

I’m really okay, Brian. Please? Talk to me?

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** Ted just called  
**Date:** Friday, April 25th 9.20 p.m.

You didn’t have to hop on a plane to come here, Brian! I’m fine! I’m really fine, you didn’t need to come here!

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** I love you.  
**Date:** Friday, April 25th 9.25 p.m.

Thank you.

*** 

**To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** Your sister is annoying.  
**Date:** Tuesday, May 6th 11.00 a.m.

Can you inform your sister that I’m not her personal shopping buddy? 

**To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** She loves you  
**Date:** Tuesday, May 6th 12.05 p.m.

She told me she had a blast last Sunday! Did you really sit outside the changing room while she tried out her clothes? 

**To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** Your sister IS annoying.  
**Date:** Tuesday, May 6th 1.00 p.m.

I tried to make a run for it when she shut herself away in the changing room the first time but she caught me. She threatened to keep the curtains half open if I didn’t promise to stay! Did she want to scar me for life?  
Luckily I was there, though, since her taste in clothes is even worse than yours. Must be genetic.

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** She calls you her brother in law!  
**Date:** Tuesday, May 6th 1.15 p.m.

You’re officially part of the family now. Will you change your last name soon? Brian _Taylor_?  
And why would you care about my clothes? You usually tear them off me as soon as you see me. Not that I mind, of course. 

**To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** I’m throwing up  
**Date:** Tuesday, May 6th 1.47 p.m.

Don’t be disgusting. 

Your clothes are supposed to come off as soon as I see you, otherwise what’s the point of me coming to that dump you call an apartment? Do you want to know what else is supposed to happen next time I see you? Your ass is going to be red. Very red. Courtesy of my hand.

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** Promise?  
**Date:** Tuesday, May 6th 1.50 p.m.

Yes, Sir!

*** 

**To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** You there?  
**Date:** Monday, June 23th 3.45 a.m.

I’m hard. So hard, Brian. I want you so much. Are you there?

 **To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** RE: You there?  
**Date:** Monday, June 23th 3.47 a.m.

I’m here. 

**To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** Fuck me  
**Date:** Monday, June 23th 3.50 a.m.

I’m lying in bed and I’m naked. So hard, Brian. I’m playing with my cock and I wish it was your hand on it. Your mouth…

 **To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** RE: Fuck me  
**Date:** Monday, June 23th 3.55 a.m.

My mouth? You better behave yourself then. No thrusting with those hips. Lie back and don’t move. You can scream if you want, you can beg. Just don’t move. Will you move, Justin? Will you try to get more of your cock in my mouth when I insist on just focusing on the head? I’m right there now. Sucking on the head of your cock. Are you screaming? Begging? You better not be moving.

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** RE: Fuck me  
**Date:** Monday, June 23th 3.58 a.m.

Fukk. Mo oore. Brian ples mor.

 **To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** RE: Fuck me  
**Date:** Monday, June 23th 4.02 a.m.

Incoherence. Really, Justin? Must be good, then. Does it feel good? Do you want me to take more. I’m going to do it, you know? Right now. I’m going to swallow you down. Sucking. Licking. Swallowing around you. Are you a good boy? Should I let you come down my throat then? Go on, then. Come for me. Do it now. Now, Justin.

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** I came for you  
**Date:** Monday, June 23th 4.08 a.m.

That was so fucking hot. So hot, Brian. You really are a sex god. Want me to reciprocate?

 **To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** Don’t you always?  
**Date:** Monday, June 23th 4.09 a.m.

Next time. Now sleep. 

**To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** Always  
**Date:** Monday, June 23th 4.10 a.m.

Love you.

 **To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** Good.  
**Date:** Monday, June 23th 4.11 a.m.

I know.

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** RE: Good.  
**Date:** Monday, June 23th 4.12 a.m.

I know, too.

*** 

**To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** No words  
**Date:** Friday, July 11th 3.43 p.m.

Brian. Remember that adorable little old lady who comes to the diner every Friday and always orders a coffee and a muffin? Don’t even pretend you don’t remember her because I pointed her out to you the last time you were visiting. She came in this morning and I served her coffee. She wasn’t alone. Her niece was with her. Her niece. Marissa Stanton. The fucking owner of one of the best art galleries in the city. The woman looks at me and says, “My Gran tells me you’re an artist. She says you’re extremely good and she never compliments anyone. I’m intrigued. Can you show me something?”

I had my sketchpad with me so I showed her a couple of sketches. She. Brian fuck, Marissa… she wants to see my paintings. She’s coming over tomorrow. She says. She. Might want to show them in her gallery. She’s launching a few new artists in an upcoming show and she says.. I can be one of them. Me. I can be one of them.

Brian?

 **To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** Should I be surprised?  
**Date:** Friday, July 11th 4.30 p.m.

I don’t remember the old lady. Why on earth would you think I’d remember her? I don’t think I even looked at her when you pointed her out to me. One thing I must say about her, though: she has good taste. 

Justin. Of course this Stanton woman wants to show your art. I bet the other new “artists” who already feature in her show aren’t fit to polish your shoes. Your art will probably save her whole show. Fuck, you’ll be doing her a favor.

Stop working yourself up into a panic attack and start choosing the paintings you want her to see first. I bet you’ll start with my cock. One should always start big, right?

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** I’m not showing her your cock  
**Date:** Friday, July 11th 4.50 p.m.

Thank you for the pep talk, Kinney. That helped. Fuck, I love you. 

I just love you.

 **To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** Her loss.  
**Date:** Friday, July 11th 4.55 p.m.

Again, I ask: should I be surprised?

***

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** You’re not seriously jealous of Josh, are you?  
**Date:** Thursday, September 4th 6.50 p.m.

Why did you leave? It can’t be because of what Josh said because you knew about that, Brian. I told you. It’s not like you’ve been living like a monk yourself! It happened just once – isn’t that a rule? We fuck other people only once? – and it wasn’t even that good. You knew about that! You wanted details and I gave them to you. You even know Josh’s cock size, for fuck’s sake. Why did you leave then?

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** You’re not answering your cell  
**Date:** Thursday, September 4th 7.00 p.m.

But maybe you’ll read emails. Come back here and talk to me. I can’t fucking believe we’re back to this now.

 **To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** Calm the fuck down.  
**Date:** Thursday, September 4th 7.14 p.m.

I am not jealous of little Jim. You can fuck him again for all I care. I was bored to death by your friends and decided to go for a walk. I’ll be back in a while.

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** His name is JOSH  
**Date:** Thursday, September 4th 7.20 p.m.

Charming as ever, Kinney. Such an asshole. I was bored, too, you know? Couldn’t you have just told me you wanted to leave and let me come with you? I had to make up an excuse to escape!

 **To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** I don’t fucking care what his name is.  
**Date:** Thursday, September 4th 7.25 p.m.

How did Josh react when you left? Heartbroken was he? After all, he is so fond of your pretty lips. He kept going on and on about them.

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** I can’t fucking believe this!  
**Date:** Thursday, September 4th 7.27 p.m.

I DIDN’T KISS HIM, BRIAN! Is that what you thought? I did not kiss Josh! He might have wanted me to, maybe that’s why he likes to talk about my mouth, but I did. Not. Kiss. Him.

Oh and btw? That, right there? Not the best way to prove you’re not jealous. Just saying.

 **To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** Shut the fuck up.  
**Date:** Thursday, September 4th 7.30 p.m.

I’m two blocks away from your dump. Want me to pick up chinese?

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** Kung Pao chicken! Me likes!  
**Date:** Thursday, September 4th 7.31 p.m.

Can we eat naked?

*** 

**To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** Fucking snow  
**Date:** Wednesday, November 19th 9.10 p.m.

Keeps snowing. It’s fucking freezing. Marissa kept me at the gallery all morning and then got pissed when I told her I had to go work a shift at the diner. I’m not ready to quit my job! I need a reliable income! She insists that once my solo will launch I’ll be swimming in gold and please fuck let her be right. But I’m not swimming yet! I might be snowboarding, though… ha! I crack myself up.

How are things, dear?

 **To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** Did you just call me “dear”?  
**Date:** Wednesday, November 19th 9.30 p.m.

Hilarious. She’s right: you’ll soon be rich. Quit that fucking diner already. If you need money until your big break, I can fix you up. You can suck my cock to thank me.

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** I did!  
**Date:** Wednesday, November 19th 9.33 p.m.

Well, look at that. I have Sugar Daddy. Hey, does this mean that, as soon as I’m filthy rich, I can be the Sugar Daddy and you can suck my cock?

 **To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** Well, don’t.  
**Date:** Wednesday, November 19th 9.34 p.m.

No. But I can fuck your ass, if you want?

 **To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** Spoilsport  
**Date:** Wednesday, November 19th 9.35 p.m.

Kneels down and presents ass.

*** 

**To:** Brian Kinney  
**From:** Justin Taylor  
**Subject:** I’ll be home for Christmas!  
**Date:** Sunday, December 21st 11.00 a.m.

And beyond! I can’t believe how much shit I accumulated in my year of living in New York! The movers had a hard time with all my boxes. The guys were hot, though, so I enjoyed seeing them break a sweat. I’m going to miss this place, you know? I can see you rolling your eyes and calling it a dump, but it’s been home. The first place I lived alone in. I’m fucking going to miss it.

Except that from now on I’ll be in the loft, with you, and that I’ll stay in a much better place when I’ll need to come up to New York in the future. Know what? I’m not going to miss this place. Nope. Just maybe the idea of it? Ah, ignore me. I know you’re doing it anyway.

Wanted to say: the truck with my stuff is _en route_ to the Pitts and I’m about to go to the airport. Plane leaves in a couple of hours and I want to raid duty free! I’ll be home soon. 

I’m coming home, Brian.

 **To:** Justin Taylor  
**From:** Brian Kinney  
**Subject:** Fuck Christmas.  
**Date:** Sunday, December 21st 1.30 p.m.

Yes, you are. About time, too. You do realize that nothing from that dump will actually be allowed in my loft, right? As long as we’re clear about this.

Deb invited us for dinner tonight. Your mom will be there, too; and your sister. And all the boys. A welcome home party for widdle Sunshine. I’m gonna puke.

I have another welcoming party planned for later, though. I am going to enjoy that one. 

I might be looking forward to having you back for good. I might even be glad to know that I won’t have to say goodbye to you after a couple of days spent together anymore. What have you done to me, you little shit?

Hurry. I’m waiting for you.


End file.
